


I can't believe

by Oragami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm drunk so I write, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm drunk, and i've thought about the basic idea for this for the past...hour or so? If it sucks...Well, most of my writing does. No beta's, as with all of my writing's.</p></blockquote>





	I can't believe

_Derek couldn't believe it._

_  
_It was after the last fight with the alpha's. They had manageged to take down Deculion, Kali, one of the twins...The rest had hightailed it out of Beacon Hills. 

When the (metophorical) smoke had cleared, there were several bodies littering the ground. Boyd was barely alive, holding onto Erica even though there was no chance of her being alive. Scott was just coming to, trying to realize _Hey, I'm alive!_  


But Derek?  


He focused in on one in particular.  


147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone...  


He feel to his knee's, pulling Stiles' body into his lap, hoping... _praying_ that somehow Stiles was still alive. "Stiles..Why..." He said, trying to say the things he'd kept hidden the entire time he'd known him. "You shouldn't have been here. You should still be alive right now..."   


He'd tried to make him stay at home, stay out of harms way. He'd cared about Stiles for a long time, but he wasn't sure how to say it. He knew that if the Alphas had known, they'd use Stiles against him.   


But as much as he'd tried to convince him to stay home, stay out of danger, Stiles had still done his best to help. Kept a ring of Mountain Ash around Dere's loft.   


It hadn't helped.  


Somehow they'd broken in, gotten past it.   


Issac had been the first to fall. Then Erica, Scott..  


But Stiles?  


He kneeled there, only letting go when Stiles' father broke his grip, taking him away.   


He haven't been able to say the words he'd felt for so long...  


_I...I love you..._   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk, and i've thought about the basic idea for this for the past...hour or so? If it sucks...Well, most of my writing does. No beta's, as with all of my writing's.


End file.
